Rose Petals & Steel
by docsangel
Summary: Elena inherits her grandmother's flower shop. What happens when she runs into a man that could make her rethink everything? What happens when her past comes crashing into her new life? Will her knight on golden steel save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving from Tennessee to California was a big decision. But when my grandmother's lawyer called and said that she left me her flower shop that I grew up spending my summers in, I decided that was the push I needed to make this decision and make this change for myself. So, here I am, opening up the shop for the first time since taking it over and as I look around the shop and I can still feel my grandmother there and that puts a smile on my face and calms my nerves. As I walked to the door, I whisper "I hope I make you proud Grams." and then I turn the lock and turn on the open sign.

I'm working on one of the display arrangements for the front window when I hear the chime over the door. "Welcome to Clara's. How can I help you?" I ask. "Oh, are you new?" the woman asks. "Yes ma'am. Just opened back up today. My name is Elena." I say. "Elena? Clara's granddaughter?" she asks. "Yes ma'am." I say. "Mija, I remember you when you were little. You used to love sitting under the roses and just looking up at them." she tells me. "I remember that." I say and smile softly. I help her get what she needs and when she leaves she says "It's so good to see her shop will stay open." I smile as she walks out the door.

That evening, I go to close up and have my hands full while I'm trying to lock the door when I drop everything. "Shit." I say as I kneel down to pick everything up. A man kneels down and starts helping me pick my things up. As we stand up I say "Thank you." I look up at the man that helped me and see a man older than me, weathered skin and tattoos. He was wearing a leather kutte that said Mayans. "It's no problem." he tells me, smiling. I hold out my hand "Elena." He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "Taza." I shy away a little and say "Thank you again." He looks up and asks "You work here?" I look at the sign above us and say "Own it actually. Was my grandmother's place and she left it to me." I tell him. "You know, I always did love fresh flowers. You have a wonderful night Elena." he says. "You too. Thank you again Taza." I say as he walks away, leaving me wondering what the hell just happened.

I walk to my car, smiling at the handsome man that I just met. He's a lot older than I am but something about him is just...I don't know. I get into the car and head home. Walking in, I grab a glass of wine before showering and heading to bed.

A few days later, I am in the shop when I hear the bell over the door telling me someone has come in. "Welcome to Clara's." I say as I look up and see a young guy standing there. I see he's wearing a leather kutte that says Prospect. "Can I help you?" he asks. "I'm looking for an arrangement. I want to ask this woman out and wanted to bring her flowers when I ask. What would you suggest that would help keep her from saying no?" he asks. I look at him a minute and say "Give me a minute." He nods and I move around the shop and start grabbing things. When I'm done I say "It's a mix of wildflowers and lilies with some baby's breath." I tell him. "It looks perfect. What do I owe you?" he asks. Looking at him for a minute I say "You can answer a question for me." He nods and I say "You're wearing a kutte like a man that I met a few days ago." He nods and I say "Taza. Does he...um...have a...um…" I stumble and he says "He's single." I nod and say "Thank you." He holds up the arrangement and says "Thank you." before walking out the door.

I finish up and as I am walking out the door and as soon as I lock up, I turn and see Taza there, leaning against his bike and he's holding the arrangement that I made for the prospect. I stop in my tracks. He stands and walks over to me and hands me the arrangement. "I was told that this would help keep a woman from saying no when she was asked out." he says and I start to blush. "You sent the prospect?" I ask softly. "I did. Would you like to get some coffee? There's a shop a couple of doors down." he tells me. I take the arrangement from him and say "I'd like that." before he holds out his arm for me to take and escorts me to the coffee shop a few doors down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walk down the street to the coffee shop and he holds the door for me as we walk in. Taking a seat in a booth, me on one side and him on the other, we settle in. "So, tell me a little about you Elena." Taza says. "Not much to tell. I'm from Georgia and used to spend my summers here with my grandmother in her flower shop. Working there was my first job." I tell him. "What's your last name?" he asks. "Lordes." I tell him. "Mine is Che Romero." he tells me and I smile. "Tell me about you Che. What do you want me to know about you?" I ask. "I'm Apache, Commanche and a little bit of Jew." he tells me. "You're a special blend then." I say and we both laugh. "I guess so." he says. "How long have you been a Mayan?" I ask. "About twenty years. You seem pretty young to be running your own shop." he tells me. "I'm thirty-seven so not that young. Grams was seventy-six and still running the shop. That's how I want to be. Be in my seventies and still running the business. Turn it over to my grandkids." I tell him and he smiles. "How long have you been out here?" he asks. "About a month. Was getting all of her affairs in order and getting the shop moved to my name." I tell him and he nods. We go on talking for a while and before we know it, the coffee shop is closing.

Walking out of the coffee shop, he walks me to my car and he asks. "Can I get your number?" I smile and nod my head yes. I give him my number and he sends me a text so that I have his. "Text me when you get home and let me know you got there safe." I tell him. "What? You didn't have the prospect follow me home?" I ask feigning shock. He laughs and says "Idea for another day Sweet Elena." and I laugh. "Good night Che." I tell him. "Good night Elena." he says before kissing my cheek and shutting the car door after I get in.

Pulling up to the house, I walk inside and can't help but smile and the evening I had. He really is a handsome man. And I loved talking to him. I move to the bathroom and shower before getting into bed. I lay in bed just thinking about Che.

Back at the clubhouse, Taza walks in and Bishop sees him and sees the smile on his face. "Have a good night?" Bishop says smirking. "Best night I've had in a long time Pres." Taza says and Bishop looks at him showing he's intrigued. "Had coffee with the young woman that runs Clara's." Taza says and EZ walks up "So it worked?" he asks. Taza pats his shoulder and says "It did. Thanks for your help boy scout." and EZ nods his head. "What did the prospect do?" Bishop asks. "Went in and had her make a bouquet of flowers that would help make sure a woman couldn't say no to a date and I used them to get her to agree to coffee." Taza says. "I saw who you're talking about. Clara's granddaughter." Bishop says and Taza nods. "She's a lot younger than you are old man." Bishop says and Taza says "And she don't seem to mind." as he pats Bishop on the back and heads to his dorm. He gets to his dorm and his phone buzzes with a text. _Just wanted to thank you for coffee and let you know I made it home safe._ The text reads. Quickly he sends one back. _You are more than welcome mi dulce. We will have to do that again soon._ Before putting his phone on the charger and getting in the shower thinking about Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since I last saw Taza but we have spoken every day and I've caught myself smiling more. The bell over the door rings and I look up to see Mrs Cordova. "Good morning Mrs Cordeova." I say politely. "Good morning Elena. How are you my dear?" she asks. "I'm good. How are you?" I ask. "Good mija. Look at you. You're glowing." she tells me and I blush. "Oh sweetheart. Did you meet someone?" she asks. "I did. A nice man." I tell her. "Well, good." she says. "What can I get for you?" I ask. "My daughter just had a baby and I wanted something to take to the hospital." she tells me. "Oh Congratulations. Let me see what I can get together." I tell her and move to get an arrangement together.

After making the arrangement that she loves, she paid and was heading to the hospital. I am cleaning up and replacing the arrangements in the windows when the door dings again. I look up and see Taza walk in. I walk over and he hugs me. "Hey sweetheart. How's your day going?" he asks. "Pretty good. How's yours?" I ask. "Better now." He tells he as he pulls me closer and just holds me. I look up at him and ask "Are you okay?" He kisses my forehead and says "Yeah. Just have to leave for a couple of days. Have to head to the Indian Hotel for a meeting with a couple of other crews and not really looking forward to it." he tells me and I pull away more. He sighs and says "One of the crews we're meeting is a crew I used to run with when I was younger. Didn't exactly fit my idea of where I wanted to be at the time." he tells me and I nod. "When do you leave?" I ask. "In an hour." he tells me. "Want to get something to eat?" I ask and he nods before we lock up and head to the diner a few doors down.

Walking inside, we take a booth and he sits across from me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. "Si mi amor. Just have a bad feeling about how things are going to go." he tells me. "Please check in with me so that I know you're okay." I tell him. "I will." he assures me. "So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asks, smirking. "Work and wait on this sweet man to call me." I say and he reaches across and takes my hand. "I really like you Elena." he tells me. "I like you to Che. More than I should at this point." I tell him and he smiles. After we eat, he walks me back to the shop and pulls me into a hug. I look up at him and as he looks at me, I can see it in his eyes. "Kiss me already." I whisper and he smirks. Leaning down, he does just that. He kisses me softly and deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate, he puts his forehead to mine and I whisper, "Please be safe." He nods and says "I will mi amor."

That night, I am sitting on the couch and I have this bad feeling deep in my chest and I don't know why. Sitting on the couch, my phone rings and I see it's Taza. "Hola Che." I say softly. "Mi amor." he says and I stiffen. "Che, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask worried. "No mi amor. I'm fine." he tells me. "What is it?" I ask. "One of my brothers. He took two to the chest protecting me." he tells me. "Oh God. Is he?" I ask. "On a vent. Shit Bebita." he starts. "Baby, where are you? I want to come to you." I tell him. "St Luke's." he tells me. "I'll be there within the hour." I tell him. "Be careful." he tells me and I end the call. Packing an overnight bag, I toss it in the trunk and head to the hospital.

An hour later, I walk into the waiting room and see Taza standing there. He sees me and immediately walks over and pulls me into a hug. "Mi amor." he says. "I'm here baby. What do you need?" I ask. "This." he tells me. I hear someone clear their throat and see a man standing there with a President's patch. I stand tall and hear Taza say "Hey Prez." He looks at me and asks "Who's this pretty lady?" I hold out my hand and say "Elena. Taza's girlfriend." Bishop looks at Taza and I feel him pull me closer and kiss the top of my head. Bishop holds his hand out and says "Nice to meet you sweetheart. Thank you for coming." he says. "Anything you guys need." I say and he smiles softly and walks away, giving my and Taza a minute alone.

Taza looks down at me and kisses me softly. "Thank you." he says. I look at him and he says "For being here." he tells me. "Che, you're mine baby. There's nowhere else I would be. You and your brothers need anything…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss again and puts his forehead to mine. "You're mine too baby." he says and pulls me closer and just holds me. After a couple of minutes, we walk over and he starts introducing me to the rest of his brothers, never letting me go. A little later, we are sitting around and one of the guys walks up, Creeper, and says "We have Templo. Hospital Chapel." he says. Taza nods and I say "I'll stay with your brother so he's not alone." I tell them and Taza kisses me softly and says "I'll be back soon." he tells me. I nod and he leads me in to sit with his brother while the guys are in Templo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almost an hour goes by and Taza and Bishop walk back in. "We have to head back to meet with the kings, brothers from other charters. Taza and Creeper are going to stay here." Bishop says and I nod. "Please let me know what I can do to help. Have you guys eaten?" I ask. "We're fine sweetheart. Thank you." Bishop says. When they leave, Creeper takes one chair and I stand and let Taza have the one that I was sitting in. I go to stand beside him and he pulls me into his lap and holds me close. I nuzzle my nose along his jawline and whisper "Are you okay baby?" He nods and kisses me softly. I look at Creeper and he's just watching his brother. Taza told me his name was Riz. "Are you okay Creeper? Need anything?" I ask. "No. I'm okay. Thanks." he says softly.

After a little while, we are all still quiet and I say "I'm going to get more coffee. You two want anything?" I ask. "Coffee sounds great Bebita." Taza says. "Yeah. Thanks." Creeper says. I kiss him softly before walking out of the room. While I'm gone, Creeper looks at Taza and says "You got a good one brother. Stepping up and making sure we're all good when she doesn't even know us? She good people man." Taza smiles and says "I know brother. She's amazing." Creeper smiles and says "You got it bad." Taza just nods.

I walk back into the room, and hand Creeper and Taza their coffees and Creeper says "I'm gonna call Bishop and update him." before walking out of the room. I take my seat in Taza's lap and kiss him softly. "Talk to me baby." I say. "Just worried. He took two shots to protect me." he tells me. "And I will always be grateful but I wish there was something I could do." I tell him. "You're already doing it. Making sure we're eating and that we have what we need. With everything going on, those are not priorities for us. Handling this is." he tells me and I nod. "I will make sure you guys have what you need. I got you all." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, he says "You really are amazing mi amor." he tells me.

A little later, we are out in the lobby and I tell Taza, "I'm going to get some air. You need anything?" I ask. "No Bebita." he says. "I'll go with her. I could use a smoke." Creeper says and Taza nods. I kiss him one more time before we walk out. Stepping outside, Creeper says "We appreciate everything you're doing. Being here. Checking on us. Means a lot." he tells me. "It's no problem. I care about Taza and you're his family. That makes you my family." I tell him and he smiles softly.

We walk back inside and Taza is standing outside the room and the doctors are in with Riz and Taza is crying. "Che? What happened?" I ask. "He stopped breathing. Shit." he tells me and I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me close and I feel him shaking. I look at Creeper and place my hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on mine. The doctor comes out and says "I'm sorry. We did all we could. His lungs gave out." Taza pulls me close and I feel his shake as he sobs. Once I get him calmed down a little, I check on Creeper and he nods he's okay. "I'll call Prez." Creeper says and pulls out his phone as he walks away. I look at Taza and say "Che?" He looks at me and I see it. "Baby?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Let me handle this and I'll fill you in. I promise but I need you to promise you won't hate me." he whispers. "Never my love." He kisses me softly and says "I'm going to need you to stay somewhere safe. Will you stay at the clubhouse?" he asks. "Anything you need baby." I say.


End file.
